


My Life is a Practical Joke From God

by CrackFanFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of Steve bashing, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, Fluff that will rot your descendents teeth for 7 generations, Fuck you Howard, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Tony Stark, Mutant Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Civil War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seriously Steve... Wtf, Tony Stark Needs a Thousand Hugs, Tony Whump, T’Challas a mother bear, de aged tony stark, fuck infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackFanFics/pseuds/CrackFanFics
Summary: Tony Stark has been missing for several months after Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes has left him in Siberia. Not that Steve cared... which was a huge lie if anyone heard one. But when Natasha Romanov comes knocking on the Wakandian doors will he get a second chance? Or will God punt him into hell?
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes & Tony Stark, More to be added - Relationship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Tony Stark, Shuri & Tony Stark, T’Challa & Tony Stark
Comments: 86
Kudos: 425





	1. Life is Strange, Could it get any Stranger?

Steve has plenty of time to reflect on what had happened in Siberia. He tried to put it behind him but his efforts were futile. He always had a hard time putting the past behind him. Perhaps, he was in the wrong and that’s why he couldn’t forget it. He soon realized Tony had every right to be angry, after all, it was his friend who killed Tony’s parents and it was him who didn’t tell him. Now, Tony was missing. The news had made sure to make it aware to him that Tony never returned from Siberia. Maybe it was Gods way of saying how badly he had messed up and he’d better stop hiding in Wakanda with the rest of his friends. Things had been tense since the fight. Bucky was in treatment, the others just wandered, and T’Challa didn’t speak to him. Steve couldn’t for the life of him understand why T’Challa had offered them refuge. He came to the conclusion that it was because of Bucky but he didn’t dare to confirm his conclusion. The news spoke again about SI’s missing inventor. He felt another stab of guilt, he looked back at his breakfast not bothering to turn off the TV. Sure, Tony Stark was a narcissistic, egoistical, bastard but he didn’t deserve to go missing. Suddenly, his phone went off causing him to jump a little, key word: little. Steve looked at the caller id: Natasha. He wasted no time answering it.

”Natasha?” The other end sounded staticky and filled with heavy breathing.

” _S-Steve?”_

”Are you alright?!” Steve grew with worry. She didn’t sound good. He immediately knew she was in trouble.

 _”No time to ex-explain... write down these coordinates...”_ Steve lunged for a pen and paper. Dutifully, he wrote down what she had told him. What was this about? No, there was no time for questions. He needed to listen to whatever she told him.

”Natasha are you alright?!” He asked again. He bit his lip, an old and bad habit. She groaned, which only made him worry even more so.

 _”Just, come quick. Please.”_ The call ended. He always liked how curt she was, it made everything easier. Steve wasted no time and went to retrieve his suit. Surprisingly, T’Challa was standing in the doorway.  
  
“Is Miss Romanov well?” Figures, he’d overheard the conversation.

“No. I think she’s in trouble and I’m going to help her.” He didn’t have time for this, Natasha rarely ever sounded urgent. Plus, he’d already made up his mind so there was no stopping him, that is if T’Challa didn’t send an army after him since he and his team had to lay low from Ross.

“Then I will help.” That happened to shock Steve but he quickly waved that shock away. Natashas the only thing that mattered right now. T’Challa turned towards the exit and Steve followed him with no complaints. He knew with T’Challa he would get there quicker and it was good to have backup. He just hoped he got there in time. He couldn’t take another huge mistake. Especially after Tony.

ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノ

Steve and T’Challa arrived at the coordinates after a quick helicopter ride. The two didn’t know what they were going to find but they held themselves ready. They didn’t expect to find themselves at a random city block in New York of all places. Trusting in Natasha and hoping for it to not be a trap the two decided to check it out because if they had considered this a trap and turned back around that would mean leaving Natasha to die if it wasn’t. Steve couldn’t go through that again so it was settled, they would look for Natasha.

”Natasha?” It was useless to call out her name but he still hoped she would answer. Steve walked around cautiously partly because he was still a fugitive and who knows what Natasha had brought along with her that is if she was followed. As of God had answered his prayers, a groan caught his attention from one of the back alleyways.

”T’Challa.” T’Challa had also had his eyes trained onto where the sound came from. They moved in silently, stealth was key. The two readied themselves for whatever lie in that alleyways. Steve rounded the corner near a dumpster only for his eyes to widen in shock. There sat Natasha who hadn’t changed much from their last encounter only her hair had gotten longer. He also took into account the deep bruises that marred her skin and that she was clutching her side which was soaked in blood. Steve felt his blood run cold. What happened? He also noticed a small boy wrapped around her free arm. He was small and practically enveloped in a dark grey hoodie. The hood dropped over his face but anyone could make out the big gold eyes peering through. Steve thought it was his imagination but he could swear those eyes were glowing— no there was no time for speculation. He knelt to Natashas side.

”Natasha what happened?”

”No time to - ugh - explain.” She inhaled sharply “P-pro-protect...” she trailed off her eyes half lidded. That made Steve worried but he let her sleep.

”Natasha hold on we’re going to get you some help!” He hoped he sounded encouraging and confident. He went to unhook the boy from her arm so they could carry her easily but the boy only tightened his hold.

”It is okay little one. We do not intend to harm you. We are Natashas friends.” T’Challa took off his mask in hopes the boy would realize he was not a scary cat man. The boy loosened a little but his grip held firm. Damn he was determined.

”Please, we wish to help her.” T’Challa spoke softly. Steve was glad he came along, he wouldn’t know what to do with a child. The boys gaze held intensely as if to say ‘hurt her and you die’ but he hesitantly let go. Steve carefully picked her up, taking extra care to not aggravate her injuries. T’Challa grabbed the boy because there was an obvious reason he was with her and they didn’t want to risk Natasha waking up pissed at them. They both knew if she was mad they would die painful deaths. So with that in mind they made their way quickly back to the helicopter. Steve wasn’t going to let another friend die on him. He was not going to have another Tony.


	2. Baby Shark doo doo doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and the mysterious boy make it to Wakanda but let’s just say Steve sucks at handling children. Good thing Scott Lang is there.

Thankfully, Steve and T’Challa made it in time for T’Challa to have Natasha carted off to the medical bay before anything really bad happened. T’Challa voiced his wishes to conduct an investigation and left the boy in Steve’s care. The thing is Steve knew nothing about children! Sure he agreed that there needed to be an investigation but why did he have to look after the boy? Couldn’t T’Challa find a better person for the job? Steve then decided to head for the kitchen, it seemed like the best place to go. Who knows? The boy was probably hunger and therefore the kitchen would be the best place. Surely the boy could get his own food. Steve was able to when he was young and his mother working so it shouldn’t be a problem. Steve was terribly eager to get himself cleaned up and go see Natasha. The sight of Natashas blood on him wasn’t a pretty sight and he couldn’t wait to clean it off. That was the only thing on his mind as he carried the small boy to the kitchen. He didn’t notice how frightenly light the boy was or how tense he was. His mind stayed on one track and that was seeing Natasha. He went over to the couch in the kitchen and set him down.

”I’m going to go clean up and see Natasha.” The boy all but stared, how creepy. “I’ll be back in a few, please don’t leave this spot.” The boy only replied with a blank stare. Steve was so caught up in what he wanted that he didn’t notice the plush wolf tucked underneath the boys arms and when he left at how the boy clutched it closely to his chest.

Tony did as the man said and stayed still. He kept his eyes trained onto where he last saw the man before he left. He hugged the wolf Tasha gave him close to his chest. If his Daddy saw him now he would be mad. Only children have plushies and Tony wasn’t a child. He had made that very clear. This only made the want to cry even more appealing but Stark men don’t cry, so he didn’t. His stomach rumbled, he was hungry but the man said to stay in the same spot, so yet again he didn’t. Also, the man said he would come back soon.

Steve sat at Natashas side just watching over her. He didn’t realize that Tony was sitting in the same spot for the past three hours. He didn’t realize Tony was starving. He didn’t even realize that the boy with golden eyes was Tony. Steve didn’t realize a lot of things and he didn’t realize just how badly he had fucked up once again because that’s just who Steve was. He was ignorant and acted before listening and observing which is how Tony even ended up on the floor of the old HYDRA base in Siberia or how far Steve’s shield had driven into Tony’s chest. He never realized he went too far or the pain and fear in Tony’s eyes or that Howard used to tell Tony that Captain America was going to kill him some day and he was right. Of course Steve didn’t realize that now. All he cared about was Natashas recovery not the golden eyed boy left alone on the couch practically starving. Good thing Scott Lang actually had his shit together.

Scott gave a lengthy yawn as he made his way to the kitchen. Mannn he was hungry. What would he make today? Ah! A Grilled cheese sandwich and some fruit! That sounded perfect, he walked in and immediately noticed a small child with golden eyes just staring at him or maybe he was staring at the door. Yeah it was probably the door. The kid just sat and stared at him while he held a cute plush wolf. A loud rumble came from the kid which he realized was probably the kids stomach. Jesus! How long had the kid been here to be hungry like this. The kid stayed still, he had an uncanny resemblance to a statue.

”Um, hey kiddo you hungry?” He only got a golden stare in reply. The boy buried the lower half of his face into the wolf plush.

”Ya know if you’re hungry you should eat. Here I’ll make you something I’m pretty hungry myself!” He laughed uneasily, who had left this kid here?

”Oh! How rude of me, I’m Scott what’s your name?” He started to make two grilled cheese sandwiches in hopes of drawing the the boy out of his shell. As soon as he got out the fruit he felt the boys eyes on him. A soft melodic voice filled the air, it was like a whisper:

”I’m Tony.” Tony? Nah it couldn’t be Tony Stark. Tony Stark was a grown man this kid looked to be at least four.

”It’s a pleasure to meet you Tony.” He said dramatically. “Now do you want to have some of my famous grilled cheese sandwiches?” 

“But I’m not allowed to leave this spot...” Tony whispered. Not allowed to leave? Who the hell said that?

”Who told you that?” Scott asked with a frown.

”The tall blond man...” Steve? Why the hell would Steve tell him that.

”Ah! Don’t listen to him you can move freely ya know.” But the boy didn’t budge. He shouldn’t force him but how was he going to eat his food? Ah! He had an idea.

“Then I’ll bring the food to you!” He walked over and set the food down on the couch. Sure he might spill but he could clean it up later. Tony’s health mattered more than a couch. Tony stared at the food suspiciously.

”Go on! I promise it’s not poisoned!” Tony had a look of alarm in his eyes and he was sure if the plushie was real Tony would of squeezed the life out of that thing.   
  
“Here I’ll take the first bite!” He took his and bit off a peace “see it’s safe?” He smiled while chewing. Tony looked at him then at the sandwich but soon enough he picked it up and took a bite. Despite having a huge hood over his head and face he could see the delight in Tony’s eyes. Scott was happy he liked it but seriously what the hell was Steve thinking? Leaving a kid down here to starve and telling him he couldn’t move? Seriously what the fUCK?! Scott quickly calmed himself down he didn’t want to get angry and upset the kid. He learned that from when he and Maggie were going through a divorce. Also, it was common sense. Him and Tony quickly finished the food he made. Then, for the next hour he decided to show Tony some magic tricks and to his delight the kid became a little more animated. He was practically in awe. Especially when he pulled a coin from behind his ear.

”How?” His voice still silent but Scott didn’t mind. 

“I’ll show you! So first...” and that’s how the rest of the afternoon went. Scott had to bite back his seething anger at Steve.   
  
“Hey kiddo, how old are you?” He had blurted out the question before he got to think. Jeez, he hoped the kid wouldn’t get upset for him being blunt or nosy.

” ‘M Four.”

”Four huh! You’re so big!” He said with a dramatic flair but on the inside he had gotten even angrier. Fuck! He’s four!! Damn it Steve!!! He would scold Steve later, he couldn’t risk upsetting Tony... but Steve was as good as dead.

”Mr. Scott?”

”Ah, you can call me Scott no need for formality.”

”Oh, Scott where am I? And where’s Tasha?” Tasha? Whose Tasha?

”Uhmm, you’re in a place called Wakanda but as for Tasha I’m not sure...” it was best not to ask who Tasha was. He’d ask Steve after he murdered him for leaving a starving child on a couch for god knows how long and even ordering him not to move! Tony looked down sadly and his once loosened grip on the plush wolf tightened once again. He’d better change the subject.

”Hey, don't look so down. She’s going to return.” Tony looked up at him with those adorable eyes.

”Really?” So cute!!

”Yes! I promise! By the way what’s the name of your wolf.” At the mention of the wolf Tony looked down. He could swear the kid was embarrassed.

”Name?”

”Yeah, when I was a kid I had a stuffed octopus named Sammy! Also dontcha think the little guy needs a name?” Tony kept his gaze on the wolf and made a cute ‘Hmm’ as his way of thinking. Tony lifted the wolf and used it to kiss Scott on the nose.

”Scotty... his name is Scotty.” Tony said bashfully. Scott could of sworn he died just right then. He was so cute!!!! 

”That’s a good name!” He smiled brightly. Today was a good day, he wished he could introduce Cassie to this adorable kid. God this kid already had him twisted around his little finger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if my chapters aren’t long I’m not very good at this


	3. Steve is a Piñata and T’Challa has a Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa activates mother bear mode

T’Challa hadn’t anticipated how long it would take for him and his investigative team to say who does what and to establish a common ground. Before he knew it the whole day had come by and he longed to retreat to his bedroom and fall asleep. Sadly, he was King so he had no such luxuries and he also had to check up on Steve and the mysterious child. A couple of servants pointed him to the direction of the kitchen Steve usually used since there were multiple kitchens. Despite the deflected teams whole battle with Tony’s team (it was more of a bitch fight if you ask me) they seemed to avoid each other and for what reason T’Challa didn’t know or understand so he elected to ignore it. It didn’t take him long to get to Steve’s favorite kitchen but he was surprised to find Antman or Scott Lang sitting on the couch with the child. He was showing him an abundance of magic tricks. The child watched him intently with such a serious gleam to his glowing gold eyes it almost made T’Challa laugh.

”Scott where is Steve?” The two flinched at the sound of his voice. Previously they both were stuck in the world of magic tricks so T’Challa wasn’t surprised if he startled them. He could of swore for a second Scott had gotten this furious look on his face but he quickly wiped it away with a smile.

”Oh, ya know he just bolted off to god knows where leaving Tony here on the couch practically starving for gOD KNOWS HOW LONG.” Scott held a sharp and harsh tone despite the smile he plastered on his face. The child or Tony whimpered quietly and hugged his wolf plush. Scott looked back at Tony alarmed and worried.

”Oh I’m sorry Tones I didn’t mean to scare you!” Scott quickly tried to amend the situation but T’Challa didn’t notice he was far too pissed. Just like Scott he held a bright smile but on the inside his blood boiled with anger. Any person could feel the change in the air, the King was royally pissed.

”Did he now?” Scott gulped and nodded “Well it’s time I had a talk with my **_guest._** ” T’Challa removed himself from the room and asked a couple of nearby servants where Steve was. The medbay, of course! After all, that’s where Natasha was but leaving a child on a couch hungry!? Steve Rogers need a stern talking to. He didn’t care if he was goddamn Captain America, hell! He didn’t care if he was the President this man need to have some sense slapped into him. T’Challa’s footsteps became heavy with every thought to the point where he was actually stomping. The servants were not used to their King having heavy steps usually he was so quiet you never knew he was there but that was not the case today. All the servants moved out of the way not wanting to accidentally face their Kings wrath. He arrived at the medbay and took a deep breath, practically forcing a smile on his face. He entered and every nurse and doctor immediately left the room. Whether it was how the air seemed to get heavy or the look on his face he didn’t know but that didn’t matter right now. Right now he was going to have a _**talk**_ with Steve Rogers. He found Steve sitting at Natashas, who was still asleep, bedside. 

“Hello Steve.” Steve almost jumped he seemed to be startling a lot of people today but this time he took some pleasure in it.

”H-hey T’Challa didn’t see you there.”

”Oh? Just like how you didn’t see a child starving on a couch?”

”H-huh? You mean the boy? Well he was free to move and get food so-“

 _ **”he’s a fucking child Rogers. I asked you to stay with him but what did you do? You left the moment you had the goddam chance. According to Scott, when he walked in the child was sitting on the couch with his stomach growling, LOUDLY. How could you be so irresponsible and ignorant? What happened to 40’s pride? Or how you always insult Stark for not being like the men in your days? Or like his Father? Because you’re not doing any FUCKING better. You better shape up Rogers and get your head out of your ass.”**_ Steve just stared at him shocked for a moment. 

“Really you’d bring Stark in? You should of seen what he was like in that civil war he started-“

”He was a better man than you and civil war? That was just a bitch fit that you started because you couldn’t see that Tony wasn’t trying to kill you or your friend. You betrayed his trust, it’s yours to blame. If you just sat down and listened. If you just apologized for lying then hE WOULDN’T BE FUCKING MISSING.” T’Challa was practically seething with anger. He had been holding this all inside since the end of the “Civil War”. It felt good to let it all out. Why did he even house these people? Probably because that’s what Tony would of done hell Tony was trying to help them with the Accords. Tony always forgave them but they never forgave him. Tony always listened to them but they never listened to him. He had woven his mask too tight and that ended up being the death of him. Steve only had a shocked look on his face, how hopeless. T’Challa sighed deeply, how disappointing. Without another word he turned and left the medbay. Despite yelling he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him, a weight he had been carrying for awhile. This is good, it’s not good to hold things in. The hallways were empty so he slowly wandered. Oh how he missed Tony...

”Hey T’Challa someone wanted to see you!” He looked up to see Scott and Tony hidden behind his legs. Scott urges him to go on. The child was painfully shy. Eventually, the child meekly walked up to him and held out his arms. A hug, T’Challa realized. T’Challa knelt down and gave Tony a big, warm hug. The boy whispered in his ear:

”Whenever I’m angry or sad I always want a hug. It always make me feel better.” A small piece of childlike wisdom and yet T’Challa felt so much better. He felt so _happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!!! Im most likely to write less because school has started but I’ll try to post as often as I can!❤️


	4. Mother of Mother Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets T’Challa’s mother.

T’Challa held onto Tony longer than he intended to. Who could blame him? The boy was warm and comforting. Thankfully, Tony also didn’t seem to mind considering he held on a little tighter than before. They sat like that for what felt like hours but it had only been about ten minutes. T’Challa could feel Scott’s eyes on him and that’s when it hit him. It was very unseemly for a King to be sitting on the ground and perhaps he should stand up. He slowly untangled himself from Tony, not wanting to upset the child by moving away too fast. He didn’t want Tony to think he didn’t like him but Tony didn’t really mind instead he looked at Scott expectingly. Scott understood and handed Tony his wolf plush. Tony almost lunged for it but decided it was going anywhere so he slowed down. Tony practically hugged the thing to death and T’Challa swore that if it was real Tony would’ve strangled it to death, that wouldn’t have been pretty. T’Challa chuckled to himself, he had hardly seen any emotion from Tony. Maybe it was because Tony had a large hood shading his face or maybe it was just because Tony was shy. The mire T’Challa observed Tony the more he realized how obedient he was. Children were meant to laugh, smile, and play. Not to stand still and listen for orders like a soldier. In T’Challa’s opinion, Tony was far too obedient and needed to learn to be a child and not an adult. Had his Parents raised him that way? He wasn’t sure but now he had a goal set in mind. He was going to make sure Tony had tons of fun and loosened up a bit. He wanted to give Tony a good childhood. Before T’Challa knew it he was lost in thought till he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see two glowing golden orbs staring up at him. Those eyes were a beautiful shade and it gave the illusion that they glowed. T’Challa all but smiled.

”Thank you for the hug child. Are you hungry?” Tony just nodded.

”Ya! Let’s get something to eat I’m actually starving!” T’Challa only smiles brighter at Scott’s enthusiasm. Tony nodded vigorously along with Scott’s excitement which T’Challa found adorably deadly. 

“Very well, I shall have the kitchen staff make us some food.” Tony held out his hand and T’Challa took it. Scott walked along side them telling funny stories and for a moment from the way Tony’s eyes scrunched up he could tell he had the tiniest of smiles but it was still a smile no matter how small.

(･ω･´)

Steve sat in deafening silence, he ran T’Challas words over and over in his head. Was he right? Had he really been that oblivious? Steve wasn’t sure what had happened. He was so confused but now that he thought back to when Tony got angry and began attacking or when they went to Siberia. He realized, Tony wasn’t really trying and in Siberia he tried to talk. The guilt weighed heavily even heavier than this morning, it crushed him. There he sat all alone near Natasha bedside. His team broken, His friends gone, and Tony Stark missing. Despite looking like he had so much in reality he had so little and it was his fault it was all gone. It was up to him to get it all back. It may take years but he won’t give up because this was his mistake and he has to right it. He also decided to stop comparing Tony to Howard that is if Tony every came back... this really was his fault. He never seemed to do anything right. Everything thing he said or did went wrong and because of his actions his friend was missing and the other friend was asleep in a hospital bed. If only he had listened. Maybe he should of stayed in the ice then nothing would of gone wrong. Since he couldn’t go back in time he decided to plan how he was going to do things in the future and hopefully better himself.

（ｏ。ｏ；）

“T’Challa?” T’Challa turned around to see his Mother at the doorway of the dining hall. She looked slightly confused.

”Yes?”

”Who is the child?” She had a curious and yet joyful look in her eye. It had been awhile since a child lived in the palace. The last time they had childlike innocence was when T’Challa was a child since Shuri wasn’t really all the innocent or pure. She approached Tony, he looked up at her with his golden eyes.

”Hello Child I am T’Challa’s mother, Ramonda.”

”I’m Tony.” He said in a small voice. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Tony.” His mother pulled out the chair next to Tony and sat down.

”I’d like to get to know you better. Is that alright?”

”Yes.”

”Well, how old are you?”

”Four.” The conversation went on like that for awhile. While T’Challa and Scott chatted quietly. The both hoped Tony wouldn’t overhear them.

”Did he ever mention his last name?” T’Challa asked. Scott shook his head:

”Nah, he only said the name Tony... hey call me crazy but could he be Tony Stark.”

”No, Tony might be missing but this Tony is four years old and has golden eyes. Also, I bet Tony as a child was curious and wreaking havoc.”

”True, but isn’t it weird for Natasha to be running with a child named Tony?”

”Hmm... I guess we will have to wait till she wakes up.”

”Wow, it’s that bad?” Scott looked very concerned.

”No I believe she is just exhausted.” Scott let out a sigh of relief. T’Challa had done the same thing when his doctors had sent him the news while he was making an investigation.

”I wonder who was chasing her...” Scott thought aloud. T’Challa has to agree he thought the same thing.

”Most likely no one good.” Scott agreed and then the servants came in. All carrying delicious food. T’Challa laughed when Scott began to drool from the smells and looks of the food. The servants set it all down and Scott began to dig in. He moaned in delight once he put some food in his mouth.

”Do you eat this everyday??”

”Haha no, I decided to have a feast since I have guest.”

”You’ve always had guest.” T’Challa ignored him. He turned to Tony who looked delighted but unsure. His mother came to the rescue.

”Are you alright Tony?”

”Am I allowed to eat?” They were all taken aback by the four year olds question, especially his mother. His voice sounded genuine and he eyes looked frightened. As if he was scared to ask the question. T’Challa felt anger bubbling up again but he held it down. On the other hand he could tell his mother was furious but she hid it well in front of Tony.

”Of course child!! You never have to ask to eat. Eat as much as you like.” Scott and T’Challa shared a look. Silently, they bit agreed not to ask Tony about it. Today they would relax since Tony had been on the run with Natasha and definitely seen some traumatic things while on their journey. Tony should have a chance to really be a child and they both were going to make sure that happened.


	5. Woke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wakes up. These summaries are getting progressively worse 😂

Natasha awoke only slightly to hear the sounds of beeps, footsteps, and voices. Where was she? A hospital? No, she remembered that she called Steve and he came to where she asked. Who was he with though? There was another person as she recalled... Damn she hated how everything was just out of her reach. She remembered someone wearing a black suit... T’Challa? If so then that means she’s in Wakanda and that Tony is safe. She could relax now, well, probably not for long. Struggling, she gave much effort into lifting her eyelids which now felt like heavy weights. It was almost comical at how a elite assassin was struggling to open her eyes. Eventually, she was able to only to see Steve brooding at her bedside. When she had first met him he was bright eyed and naive but now ever since he had started to see How different the world was now he started to become gloomy and distrusting. He was practically arguing with Tony left and right, a man who he used to look at with a light in his eyes that is until he realized he wasn’t at all like Howard. She really hated Howard and hated how Steve was so sure Howard was a good man and that his son was not. After Steve realized Bucky was alive things became more unhinged. She also couldn’t help but notice the light was back in his eyes. The same light he used to have when it came to Tony. A thing from the past, a thing that connected him to his old life. It was really disappointing at how he couldn’t here Tony out and how he hurt him. When she had found Tony lying on the floor with lifeless eyes she had sworn to kill Steve but then came to realize Tony wouldn’t have wanted that and so she didn’t. She hated how she had to call for help. She hated that she couldn’t handle this herself. Her and Tony were a lot closer than what most people would think. She loved him with all her heart. After all, he was apart of her and she was apart of him. She’d still make sure Steve suffered a good amount but right now she needed to push back these thoughts. It wasn’t time to live in the past, that was Steve’s job not hers. She decided it was time for Steve to snap out of his stupid brooding.

”Steve.” Damn, her voice sounded like it had been through the grinder. It sound foreign and felt even more so. Steve snapped out of what we was going on in his head and looked at her with a gleam in those dark eyes that once was so full of life. Now they just looked tired. Thankfully, Steve grabbed the cup of water near her bedside and helped her take a couple sips.

”Natasha! What happened? Who did this?” She coughed roughly.

”No time for that. Is the child okay.” His eye held a bit of shame but he answered. She would ask what he did later.

”Y-yes. Now who attacked you?”

”Call a meeting Steve or Avengers assemble as you used to say.” She could tell she hit a nerve but frankly she didn’t care. 

“R-right...”

†(‘ー’*)β☆*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*

Steve had called a meeting in hopes of Natasha explaining what the hell had happened. He could tell she was still angry at him and much to his protest she insisted on getting out of bed. She even threatened the nurses and doctors who also agreed with Steve but Natasha always got her way. Soon enough every one funneled in, including the boy who was with T’Challa. They were all surprised to see Natasha standing alive and well even if she looked like shit. Wanda ,however, held a stone cold facade with her pleasantries were definitely out the window. He could tell Wanda was still angry and when women hold a grudge it tends to last a lifetime and sometimes even into the next life.

”Nat! Why are you here? And whose the child?” Clint was first to break the icy silence which proceeded with Natasha glaring at Steve as a way to say ‘you didn’t even tell them I was here?’ Steve looked down as a school boy would if he had just been scolded by a teacher.

”I was rescued by Steve and T’Challa... I think... after I called Steve for help.” She said gruffly as if she hated to admit it “and I came here with a child that is Tony Stark.” Ah, Natasha was as blunt as ever. As much as Steve loved how short and to the point she was maybe she didn’t word it good enough because as soon as she said that the room went into uproar. Steve could see the fear in the child’s... Tony’s face. The room was filled with confusion and anger not a good turn considering it had been tense and awkward beforehand. 

”SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!!” Natasha yelled and she rarely yelled. Natasha was always cool and collected so no of them liked to make her yell. The room went silent almost instantly except Wanda didn’t seem to care. Her eyes glowed red in anger and magic surrounded her.

”NO YOU LISTEN!! IF THAT THING IS TONY STARK THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING IT HERE??!! THAT BASTARD CHILD DESERVES TO DIE!!”

”Woah what?! The hell is wrong with you no child deserves to die no matter who they are.” Sam looked furious along with the others but they were no match for how pissed off Natasha was. Her whole demeanor changed, the air felt heavy and dark. The room went silent again but Wanda tried to look intimidating and not afraid but she was failing to do so.

”Do not talk about him like that and if you harm him I’ll kill you.” Her voice was dark and Steve could swear her eyes became flooded with gold. The same color as Tony’s eyes currently.

”Kill me with what your guns? What is he to you? A lover? How disgusting. Have you seen what you can do or do you need a demonstration?” Red danced around her hands. 

“A demonstration would be nice.” She gave a cruel smile.

”U-um hey now...” Clint’s voice was no use, Wandas hands charged up and shot at Natasha. Steve was in a panic he couldn’t even react to save her. Then the most surprising thing happened. Natasha grabbed the blast and erupted it into beautiful golden flames. Her eyes glowed brighter than before and her skin became sun kissed and also had a golden glow to it... literally. She laughed, a beautiful sound really. Wanda backed away with a scared look on her face.

”You’re no match for me little girl. Just let me remind you I can wipe you off the face of the map and I will do so if you so much as touch Tony.” 

“Tasha!!” The little boy or Tony came running out from behind T’Challa, a wolf plush clutches in his hand. She knelt down so he could easily hug her. Steve has never seen such a bright smile on her face.

”Hey Tones I missed you.”

”I missed you too Tasha!” He hugged her tightly. His hood fell down to reveal a boy with soft, chocolate, hair that stuck up in all directions and sun kissed skin that also had a slight glow. He hadn’t even noticed that Tony’s hair had a slight tint of red in it.

”Uhm... explanation please.” Steve mumbled out. He had to admit, excuse his language, he was so fucking confused.

”Well that’s what I was attempting to do before Wanda interrupted. God, I haven’t felt this alive in a long time.” She booped Tony’s nose causing him to giggle.

”Alright then” she finally said “I suppose this talk was coming sooner or later but I always hoped I’d never talk about this.”

”Talk about what?” T’Challa inquired.

”Well, as you can see, I’m a mutant and so is Tony.”

”... I fucking hate how blunt you are.”

”Language!” The room chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any guesses to what Tony is to Natasha?


	6. Oh So You’ve Discussed Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha briefs them on what happened while she and Tony disappeared for several months.

Natasha kept a hold of Tony. She didn’t want to let go of him again. She knew the group noticed this and was probably wondering what Tony meant to her but she wouldn’t tell them unless Tony wanted her to. He was coming close to returning to normal so she could ask him later but right now they needed to discuss the situation.

”Alright, I guess I should brief you guys.” A scattered murmur of agreements followed. She had their full attention, good.

”It happened back at that old HYDRA base in Siberia when Steve and Bucky left Tony.” She could feel glares towards Steve, she took pleasure in that.

”When I had got there... Tony had...” suddenly she had trouble speaking. Why couldn’t she say it? It was just a word. Perhaps it was because the word had a dreadful meaning. She could almost see his lifeless body again. The huge cut into his chest, the smell of blood and the way his skin looked. He was pale and lifeless, it was as if she had laid eyes on a ghost. She had seen plenty of dead bodies before but this was different. He was close to her.

“He died...” Clint finished, he had always know what she was going to say and she was grateful for that. The room layered in silence. Only soft breathing could be heard from tiny Tony who was asleep.

”Yes, there was no life in his eyes but he wasn’t cold. He was burning hot. Then, his body erupted into flames and burned to ashes. Then out came this little guy...” she said it rather quickly but the others understood. She hugged Tony tighter as if he was going to disappear right then and there.

”Wait... he came out of ashes? Like a Phoenix?” Scott asked. She understood why he was confused, for she was just as confused when it had happened.

”Shouldn’t you have know that would happen?” A dumb question on Steve’s part.

”Oh of course! Since I die all the time!” She exclaimed sarcastically. Steve averted his eyes, his face a bit flushed in embarrassment.

”Dumbass...” she said under her breath. It was best if she continued. Despite how painful this was. Before she didn’t have to tell anyone but now they had to know. It was as if she was reliving it. The memories crashed into her head but she tried to ignore them.

”There was still some HYDRA agents in that base... I should’ve know. They saw what had happened on cameras and they wanted Tony. So they started to chase us and we ran for months that felt like no end.” She finished. These last several months had been gruesome and she was so tired. She wouldn’t mind sleeping for eternity but Tony needed her so she wouldn’t do that quite yet. The room got awkwardly silent. She wanted to leave, after all, everything was said and done. It was time to rest.

”I’m going to put Tones to bed. T’Challa-“

”Yes, I’ll lead the way.” She just wanted to feel free and safe and she wanted Tony to feel the same way too.

”Can I come with?” Clint looked at her almost desperately, for what reason she didn’t know but she had missed the archer.

”Of course.” They walked out of the room leaving the others in silence. The hallways felt long, was it because of the silence or the heavy feeling in the air? Or was it because T’Challa had a big fucking house? Clint looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. She knew he was going to start blaming himself. She always knew.

”Nat... I’m sorry.” Clint looked down in shame, it reminded Natasha of a puppy who had done something bad. His voice sounded so broken, so full of regret. It wasn’t his fault, it almost never was. So why did he blame himself? Clint was a complicated man and deep inside she knew why he blamed himself. It was his Fathers words not his.

”It’s alright Clint. I forgave you a long time ago.”

”But I let Steve do that! I should of seen that it was wrong! I-“ he tried to argue, his voice grew and Tony started to move slightly.

”Shh, you’ll wake Tony and you didn’t know.”

”I should of.” He looked back down without a word. For someone with advanced hearing aids he didn’t seem to be hearing her words.

”Clint it wasn’t your fault.” A few moments of silence “how about when we get to the room you can stay and I’ll tell you all about me. The real me” he looked up in hope and excitement. Clint has always been fascinated with powers and mutants. He was a big fan of comics with superheroes. 

“Really?”

”Yes, really.”

”Uhm, I’d hate to interrupt but we’re hear and we have been here for the past 5 minutes.” They hadn’t realized when they had stopped. They looked at each other and laughed.

”Oh I’m sorry T’Challa...” Natasha said between giggles.

”Yeah sorry T’Challa.” Clint was practically wheezing. T’Challa wore a disinterested expression.

”It is alright, if you’ll excuse me.” He walked off silently, not a single footstep to be heard. Leaving the two of them at the door. 

“I should probably put Tony down.”

”Oh right.” Clint opened the door for her and she walked in. The room was huge and along with it a huge, comfy, white bed. She set Tony down and tucked him in.

”Huge right? I was so intimidated at first and I thought it would be fine sense Tony gave us whole floors at the Tower!” She agreed, this place was huge. She started to strip off her shirt.

”Uhm Nat?” He was probably thinking something inappropriate but she payed him no mind. Two bright, golden wings shot out of her back. She missed feeling the heat of them, it was like laying under the sun on a summers day. Clint looked at them in awe. Her wings were gigantic, a couple feet bigger than her body.

”Wow, Nat you’ve been hiding these the whole time?”

”Yes I didn’t want people to...” she didn’t finish but he knew, he always knew.

”What can you tell me?” Something she’d say to him when he had a panic attack. She’d never force him to tell her she’d always asked what he wanted to say. What he wanted to say at the moment.

”I can’t tell you much. Not unless Tony says otherwise.” He nodded in understanding. They decided to lay next to Tony. Quietly, they drifted off into uninterrupted sleep. Nobody knows for how long but nobody dared to disturb them. Especially Steve, whose heart was wrenched in grief and regret. Natasha hadn’t remember when everything was this peaceful. For once in her life she felt at home.


	7. Sleepy adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels comfortable and sleepy but his curiosity always wins. So what if he decided it was time to explore?

Tony felt _warm,_ he was really comfortable. Slowly, he cracked his eyes open to see Tasha and the man they called Clint sleeping peacefully around him (he was in the middle). Tashas wings were out and spread. One was even on him covering him like a warm blanket. It was a little heavy though, but he didn’t mind. He loved Tashas wings, they were so much bigger than his. Tasha assures him his would grow too in time but he couldn’t help but be inpatient. Daddy always hated it when he was inpatient but Tasha told him it was okay and that he was only a child and should expect to have the patience of an adult. He took Tasha for her word, after all, she was much nicer than Daddy. Even his Mama was cruel. She never looked his way... Growing impatient as ever, Tony wanted to explore the building. It looked as if it were full of wonderful things. With that in mind, he crawled out from underneath Tashas wing. His hands gripped Scotty and so he set on an adventure. For a second he hesitated, would Tasha be mad? But he recounted that Tasha had always encouraged his curiosity and never disciplined him so he decided it would be okay. His little legs moved slowly and quietly as he exited into the hall. The walls were huge and full of beautiful designs. Tony found them pretty to look at. He walked on, the hallways soon got boring and looked all the same. He was lost... tears prickled his eyes. He could feel his face get hot and his lip beginning to tremble. Big fat tears slipped down his face and he let out a wail. He was so wrong! He should of stayed like he was supposed to!! Daddy was right he was too stupid!!! He continued to cry despite knowing his Daddy hated his crying. Crying was for babies and he wasn’t a baby! Stark men don’t cry! He clutched Scotty tightly hoping he would bring him back to Tasha...

ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ

Bucky was on his way to meet Shuri. He had done so often because she wanted to check up on his arm. The real reason was because she was probably lonely or maybe it was him... he wasn’t sure. A shrill cry broke his thoughts. Immediately he followed the source of the sound, only to see a small child sitting on the floor clutching a wolf plush. His face was red and eyes filled with tears. He reminded him of Steve with he was little... always crying. Carefully he approached the child and kneeled down. He said in a soft voice:

”What’s wrong?”

”I-I got lost!!” The child said between hiccups. The statement seemed to make him cry more. Bucky felt his heart wrench.

”It’s alright now kid. I’m Bucky and you are?” The child looked at him with big glowing gold eyes. Now to think about it the child had a soft glow to him... literally. He quickly brushed the thoughts away. It didn’t matter right now.

”T-Tony...” Tony? Probably just coincidence. There were plenty of Tony’s in this world, also, he was a child not an adult.

”Ok Tony. Would you like to hang out with me?” Shit he sounded creepy “I’m going to see my friend, Shuri, so she can check up on my arm.” He waved his metal arm around. Tony’s eyes lit up with delight. He tears slowly came to a stop. Bucky wipes he cheeks with his real arm.

”Wow!! Is that a metal arm?!” Damn he’s so cute.

”Yeah, Shuri made it for me.” He let Tony touch it. He had such curiosity in his eyes.

”Would you like to meet Shuri?” There, less creepy. Tony nodded excitedly, he chuckled.

”Ok but first let’s get you off the floor.” He scooped Tony up with his metal arm. Tony let out an adorable squeal, but then suddenly became quiet.

”You sure I won’t be bothering you?” Bothering him?

”Nah, it’s fine.” Tony’s eyes lit up again. Bucky didn’t remember when he felt this relaxed... it was nice.

**Magical time skip**

**☆ﾟ･*:.｡.☆†_(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)β☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆**

Him and Tony arrived at the lab pretty quickly, but that didn’t stop Tony’s full array of questions. At first Tony had apologized for asking questions but Buck assures him it was fine. Jesus, who the hell made Tony feel like it was wrong to accompany someone or ask questions? Bucky has only known Tony for a 6 minutes but if anyone hurt him he would kill everyone in the room and then himself. Bucky pushes those thoughts away.

”We’re here kid.” He walked in casually but was practically head over heels when Tony’s head started to turn at every direction. His eyes were so full of curiosity and innocence... it was cute and refreshing. He had to admit the name Tony brought up some unpleasant memories and guilt. They shouldn’t have left Tony Stark there. Hell! They shouldn’t have fought him. Bucky has broken up their team... he should of stayed in cryo.

”Hey Bucky!” He looked up to see Shuri. She was still as pretty as ever... a bright smile on her face as usual.

”Whose the child?”

”I’m Tony!”

”Tony? Pretty name.” Her accent thick and lovely. Bucky loved the sound of it. He quickly shook out of his thoughts.

”How you doing Shuri.” She looked at him with those deep ember eyes.

”Good but more importantly how’s your arm.” She asked as she motioned him to sit on the table. He obliged and set Tony on his lap. Tony only looked around in awe.

”Fine.” She gave him a look. He could never lie to her.

”My skins a little irritated.”

”Ugh, you didn’t wash it well enough!” Bucky always tried to wash it good but on his skin it felt super sensitive and he didn’t like people or even himself touching it.

”You know what I’m going to say.” She looked at him disapprovingly.

”Wash it good...”

”Yes” she sighed and continued to check up on his arm. He noticed that she noticed Tony was completely awestruck. She smiled, a wonderful sight really.

”Tony would you like to look around.” He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes. Shuri laughed, a amazing sound...

”I’m going to take that as a yes.” Tony quickly shrugged off his baggy hoodie to reveal golden glowing wings on his back. They were a bit bigger than his body and warm. He spread them and took off flying around the lab and examining things. Shuri and Bucky were too in awe to say anything. This child was definitely a mutant.

”Awesome..” he and Shuri said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Unbeknownst to them the team was frantically searching for Tony and Natasha had a look of murder on her face


	8. I Harnessed the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha turns in to the sun

The whole building could hear the pounding footsteps and smell the smoke. The cause was none other than Natasha Romanov. She left ash footprints and was literally on fire. Her huge wings didn’t help either, for they were on fire too. Behind her Clint tried to follow but not get too close or he’d get burnt. He was stumbling and didn’t look too good. Nobody in the building did. Plenty of the group tried to stop her but they had all passed out or fell down and couldn’t get up. Clint has felt with heat quite a lot but nothing like this. This was a desert times ten and it was only getting hotter. It didn’t help Wakanda was already warm and sunny. He wanted to grab her but then again he didn’t feel like turning into a burnt chicken. So he called out to her for the 50th time.

”Nat! Calm down!!” All she did was grunt in reply as she stormed the Wakandian halls. Swiftly, she turned around causing Clint to jerk back in hopes of not getting third degree burns because that would suck. He’d hate that because then he couldn’t use his bow for a good while or do anything else for that matter. He knew she was scaring people but she never scared him... ok that was a lie. But she was his best friend so screw it.

”Calm down?” She said in a dangerous but calm tone, “I am calm.” The fact that it got hotter didn’t support her statement.

”Uhm.” Clint was dripping with sweat and on the verge of passing out from the heat but he forced himself awake. That didn’t mean he wasn’t sluggish. She didn’t wait for a reply and continued on her rather quiet rampage. He tried to follow but he only tripped and fell hard on the ground. God, it was so hot and he was so tired.

”Clint!” A blurry figure was running towards him.

”Hahh...” he breathed but everything began to fade out. He was going to die... Then he felt a slap and blessed cold water.

”Oh stop being so dramatic. You ok?” It was Scott. He only coughed in reply. As much as he appreciated the water he was choking right now.

”Ok I think we’re all going to melt.”

”N-no shit Sherlock.”

╰༼ •̀•́ ༽╯

Bucky started to feel unnaturally hot and he also noticed that Shuri was sweating too. Although, Tony seemed fine. He continued to fly around the room happily fiddling with different devices.

”Hey, Bucky do you feel hot too?”

”Yeah...” he started to feel a little light headed. It soon felt like a oven, actually scratch that, worse than an oven. He felt himself tilt over but made no move to stop it. Shuri slumped onto him, usually he’d turn into a blushing virgin but he was too hot to care or freak out at the moment. Tony’s head snapped up.

”Tasha!” And there entered a very angry Natasha Romanov who glowed like the sun and was surrounded in gold fire. Soon it died down and the room began to cool. She turned back to her... well... golden glow look as he dubbed it. Tony went down to hug her.

”Oh tones don’t disappear like that again... you scared me.” He made a sad face and said in a tiny voice.

”I’m sorry...”

”It’s alright Tones just don’t disappear without telling me, ok?” He made a sound as is to say ‘ok’. She held onto him and rubbed his back with small circles as if him and Shuri weren’t trying to recover from near death of heatstroke. She promptly left with Tony. Bucky looked at Shuri who was still on his shoulder. Blushing virgin mode activate! Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t no virgin and he had experience with men and women but Shuri made him feel like a Virgin all over again.

”You okay Doll?” The pet name slipped out but she gave a lazy smile.

”Of course.” He gave a silent smile. Maybe there was hope in this relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I did this last minute because i realized I didn’t update


	9. Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s falling hard. (Something for Valentine’s Day even if it’s not till later.)

Bucky didn’t want to move, he was comfortable. Although, he hated how sweaty he was but Shuri didn’t seem to mind either. They sat there for go knows how long... he liked it. He let it all sink in. He let himself be surrounded by her smell, the feel of her skin, and the sounds of her breathing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Beautiful dark skin and soft like the most expensive silk. Lovely eyes like night sky with a million stars in them; shining so bright that he couldn’t help but get lost in them. She had this voice that sounded like music to him. He could stare at her or hear her all day and he wouldn’t care long. God! She’s intelligent too! Every time he saw her, even if it was only a glimpse, he fell in love all over again. If soulmates were real she’d be his, he was sure of it.

”Hey white boy.”

”Hmm?”

”You’re spacing off.”

”Sorry.” 

”Ugh I’m going to take a shower I’m all gross.” She lifted herself off his shoulder but he wished she didn’t. He only nodded in reply, in all honesty he’d like a shower too. He watched her walk off, she was all confidence. With longing eyes, he watched as she left. A deep sigh left him. God he had it bad. So so very bad.

(/▽＼*)｡o○♡

As soon as she left Shuri let out a deep, what some would call lovesick, sigh. Her heart sang with joy and she swore if she stayed any longer her heart would of combusted. A little skip was added to her step and a lovesick smile on her face, not that she noticed. He had the prettiest blue eyes like a lake on a summers day. Pale skin like snow that was so different, so new that she couldn’t help but stare in awe. He had such a nice muscular frame that every time he took of his shirt she had to struggle not to squeal and hoped she wasn’t red in the face. She swung open the door of her room and waltzed inside. She felt like she was on a high. Something she’d never felt before. Her heart danced in delight as she took out some new clothes and turned on the water. Today was a really good day.

╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Bucky has the silliest smile on his face as he made his way back to his room. After all, he was pooled in sweat. The smile soon stopped as he saw a line of superheroes passed out on the floor laying on their own sweat. His smile switched back on and he stepped over them. They weren’t that nice anyways. Always talking shit about stark like teenaged girls. It annoyed him, but today was supposed to be a good day so he let it keep on. Soon he was humming a love song he heard awhile back. It just felt right.

_”Wise men say only fools rush in.”_

_“But I can't help falling in love with you.”_

  
_”Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin.”_

  
_”Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?”_

_”Like a river flows, surely to the sea.”_

  
_”Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_

_”Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_

  
_”Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you.”_

_”Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea.”_

  
_”Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_

_”Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too.”_

  
_”For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

  
_”Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you.”_

”N-nice song.” Came a groan from the floor. He looked down to see Sam. His face flushed red he hadn’t know when he started singing out loud. God, he felt so mushy.

”Yeah...” he turned to leave but Sam kept on.

”Whose she or he? I don’t judge.” He slowly picked himself off the floor but not as gracefully as he would of liked. Bucky kept his eyes down.

”No one.”

”Didn’t sound like no one to me if they had you singing with a stupid smile on your face.” He growled in annoyance. Sam put his hands up but didn’t stop teasing him. He had a sly smile on his face, a smile Bucky often saw on him.

”C’mon Lover boy, who are they?”

”... Shut the fuck up.”

(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

Shuri was back in her lab cleaning up with the stupidest smile on her face. She couldn’t stop smiling everything just seemed so... bright. The skip in her step didn’t leave and she even started humming! Can you believe it?! Humming!!! Normally she would of been embarrassed to do anything of the sort but lately she hadn’t cared. Every since that broken white boy came into her lab she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She always loved seeing him smile. She loved hearing his voice and seeing that twinkle in his eye. She also loved when his accent slipped or grew stronger in every word. He was so sweet, the others didn’t deserve him. The rest were a group of backstabbing bitches. She’d seen how they stalked about Stark. How cold they sounded. A man who made all their weapons, gave them a home, and gave them the best medical care. She loved his genius and admired him. During one of her and Bucky’s late night talks they both had agreed that Stark wasn’t at fault. Bucky would talk with tears in his eyes about the day he murdered Starks parents and Stark had every right to be angry and that he’d broken up the team. It broke Shuri’s heart at the sound of how messed up he was about it. Now Stark was missing and she knew that weighed heavily on Bucky. That’s why she was doing everything to find him and when she did she’d let him heal and then maybe Bucky would heal too. Stark never deserved the treatment he got.


	10. Americass (rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes time to reflect while T’Challas falling hard for two certain boys.

Steve day sulkily in the kitchen. He swore he was regressing into a teenager considering he was eating a tub of ice cream and was moody. Steve gave a deep sigh, he could practically hear Tony’s voice: _“You’re an idiot Rogers.”_ God he could still hear his laugh. That beautiful laugh of his. He never admitted this to himself or even said it aloud but truth be told he loved Tony Stark. That genius and manic look in his eyes, the snarky tone, those big brown doe eyes... he’d loved it all but was found disappointed when the man wasn’t exactly like Howard. It tears at him to think he even thought that!! He didn’t know why he strived you get a rise out of the man nor did he know why he liked making Tony sad or angry. What the hell is wrong with him?

”Hey punk, something wrong?” Steve looked up startled. Bucky and Sam stood in front of him. His face flushed, he looked so stupid right now.

”Uhh...” he said stupidly. He could hear Tony saying _wow nice going dumbass._

“You good Cap?” This time it was Sam.

”I’m eating a tub of ice cream. Does that answer your question?!” His voice raised and he got snappy. Bucky and Sam took a step back. Steve’s face went from anger to sadness.

”Oh I’m doing it again aren’t I? The same thing I used to do to Tony.” He said mournfully, his Brooklyn accent slipping hard, he put his head in his hands. A warm hand rubbed his back.

”It’s okay punk.” Then he snapped, like a rubber band that had been stretched too far.

”NO!! DON’T YOU SEE BUCKY?! I BULLIED TONY!! AND LOOK WHERE THAT LEAD US!!! I-“ tears streamed down his face. He was standing now, breathing heavy. He hadn’t even noticed his arm raised from smacking Bucky’s hand away.

”I... I killed him Buck.... he was my friend and I went up and killed him.” Full blown Brooklyn accent now, thick tears poured from his eyes to the point where everything was blurry. His voice wavering and he felt as if something was constructing his breath.

”Cap you gotta slow your breathing!” He heard Sam say but it sounded so far away. Suddenly, he felt to hands on his face.

”Stevie ya gotta slow down for me, ok?” He helped him sit back down while Steve struggled to do as he was told.

”Here I’ll tell ya ‘bout my day. I went to see Shuri. She’s a lovely gal and I think I gotta chance with her. She’s got these lovely dark intelligent eyes full of wonder and curiosity- _like Tony_ \- an’ she’s got this pretty smile an’ snarky tone that I jus’ love- **_Like Tony_** \- didja know she leaned on my shoulder today? I’d thought I’d die but it was nice.” He hadn’t realized his breathing went back to normal. But he wasn’t all back together he was still dissociating. Everything felt spacey and Steve didn’t like spacey. Steve was only here to observe at the moment. He saw Sam put away the soupy ice cream that he was eating earlier. The only reason it was soupy was because Nat decided to become the sun. _Nat._ His heart ached at the name. He loved the both of them and now they were so far away. Hell what did it matter? They were probably together considering this ‘secret’ relationship nobody knows about. 

“Stevie? You there?” Bucky pulled him back. Bucky liked a girl, man he was losing everyone wasn’t he? Well it was kinda his fault...

”Yeah... yeah I’m fine. Thanks Buck.” He probably gave the most unconvincing smile known to man but Bucky let it slide.

”You sure Cap? It was pretty bad there for awhile..”

”Yeah I’m fine I’m just tired.” Robotically he gets up and makes a trek to his room. He doesn’t deserve this. **~~_He doesn’t deserve to be alive . Just kill me._~~**

╥﹏╥

T’Chall was all hot and sweaty. It was extremely uncomfortable so he was heading to his room to shower and change but that’s when life decided to send him to hell. Distantly, he heard laughing and turned around. Behind him was Scott and Clint and for some reason his heart began to pound, odd. Suddenly, he felt self conscious. Did he look ok? God he probably looks like a mess!! FUCK HE CAN’T LOOK LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF THEM!! WAIT WHY DOES HE CARE? HE’S THE GODDAMN KING HE CAN LOOK HOWEVER HE WANTS!!

”Hey T’Challa.” He’s internally screaming. Scott looks at him with that pretty smile and Clint stares at him with those exquisite blue eyes. _Fuck._

“A-Apologies, I have some... kingly duties!! Bye!” He speed off despite their protests. God he’s such a mess. Carefully he retreats to his room for a nice shower. It doesn’t take him long but what takes him longer than he’d liked to admit was him trying to pick out an outfit. All his clothes were the same color: black. Would he look better in color? Would they like that? Once he realizes what he’s doing he has an internal crisis. WhT the fuck is wrong with him? Does he have some sort of disease? Maybe he should call for the healers....

Unbeknownst to them, HYDRA was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the last chapter was shitty so I’m fixing it! Hoped ya enjoyed! Also I’ll be gone for a trip since it’s break n all.


	11. Ghost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what to write for this summary

Tony was lost. Everything was dark. _Everything hurt._ He could hear screaming. A man screaming but he didn’t know who. The man sounded real close. It was like the man was in front of him. His chest aches terribly, like it’s on fire. He can _feel someone’s hand moving around in there._ The screams get louder, despite being four he starts to comprehend that maybe it’s _him. Weapons,_ the word comes into his head and he tries to say no but for some reason he knows he’ll die if he voices his opinion. That was always the situation. Talk when not spoken to and he’ll die. His Father was clear on that even if he never actually killed him but he got pretty damn close sometimes. This time it actually feels like he’s dying but it’s a bit fragmented. Tony feels that if it came full force he’d scream so loud that Hell and Heaven would be able to hear him clearly. Now his body feels as if it’s on fire. Maybe he’s in hell now, a full force of memories shove into his head. He’s at the mansion, the pain finally goes away. He doesn’t hear the whispery voice saying “weapons” anymore. Instead, he’s in the garden while his Mama attends to the roses. He feels someone tightly gripping his hand. Tony looks to face a red headed girl with a bright smile.

”C’mon Tony lets go play!!” She drags him off with a bout of laughter. He laughs too, he didn’t remember when he felt so goddamn happy. There was no Howard in sight. It was just him and-

“TONES!!” The voice of a women draws him out of sleep. He opens his eyes groggily, dear god his head is pounding... His limbs ache too and feel heavy and awkward. His vision clears and he sees the woman, his mind connects her to the name Tasha.

”Yeah Tasha?” He tries to sit up but she gently pushes him back down. God, make the pain stop! He hopelessly begs internally but doesn’t show it. Stark men don’t beg, begging for cowards and he wasn’t a coward.

”H-how old are you?” What kind of question was that? He could hear Tashas voice become thick with a Russian accent. Huh, pretty accent...

”Eight, why?” she looks at him with this worry he can’t place. Did he know her? He must’ve known her, how else would he know her name?

”Where am I?” The question comes out suddenly. He starts to grip at his chest hoping nobody had touched him there cause he sure as hell knew he felt pain. That could be a dream though because his voice sounded he’ll of a lot deeper.

”Are you in pain Tones?” Another stupid question. He didn’t need to be babied. Hell, he was fine!! Forcefully and with considerable amount of effort, he gets up.

”Look, is this a kidnapping lady? Because my father _\- he hated using that name -_ isn’t going to pay ransom so you can let me go!” His Italian accent dripped out. He remembered when Howard forced him to attend lessons to get rid of the accent and beat his Mama for giving the accent to him. Well maybe he wouldn’t have picked it up if Howard was actually around.

”What? No this isn’t a kidnapping. I’m here to keep you safe.” Hah, bullshit.

”No offense but I think that’s a load of bullshit.”

”You have every right to believe that.” She said calmly. Tony looked down to noticed his clothes had changed. He was practically drowning in them. He knew was small but this was just sad ~~_maybe if Howard stopped withholding food from him he’d be bigger._~~ Tony made an attempt to leave but his body wouldn’t comply.

”Here, i’ll get a doctor.” That triggered him. He didn’t like doctors, he didn’t want them touching him, _he sure as hell didn’t want them in the same room as him god knows what they’d do to a person like him, **he couldn’t go through this again.**_ His breathing became erratic and his body tensed to the point that he could of been mistaken for a statue. He hated when he got this way, he half expected Howard to come in a beat his ass. Stark men are weak, _Stark men- Stark men- Stark men-._ It became a broken record, just looping over and over again. Someone gently started to rub small circles on his back and sing a lullaby. Russian? Perhaps, but he didn’t like being consoled. He wasn’t a child nor was he weak. Deep in his heart he became overrided with nostalgia. His Mama would do this after a _session_ with Howard. When he was beaten senseless and oblivious to the world around him, she would do this. Funnily, his Mama would sing a Russian lullaby despite being Italian but sometimes he could of swore when she was incredibly worried that a Russian accent would slip out. She must’ve drugged him or something because sooner or later his eye began to shut, his breathing back to normal, and he drifted off into uninterrupted, blissful sleep that he knew wouldn’t last. Howard would come and get him sooner or later, all he had to do was wait and accept.

（ｏ＿Ｏ）

Before her very eyes she watched Tony burst into flame and out came eight year old Tony. Was this her life now? After calming Tony down who had no memory of her, despite her name, or probably the last several months or their time here she had to think of this calmly and logically. So this probably was going to keep happening till Tony, _her Tony,_ came back. But what triggered it? Was it because he felt safe or happy? If that was so then she had to make sure he felt a lot of that in order to speed up the process. She wanted _~~needed, craved,~~_ Tony back. Soon, tears prickled her eyes and then waterfalls came out. Her golden glow dimmed. God she wanted him back!!! She was going to do anything to bring Tony back. While she mourns HYDRA comes closer than anyone would of liked. And yet, no one notices.


	12. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s not doing so hot himself right now (Btw it’s night time now)

_“Тоска ржавая”_

_”печь”_

_“_ рассвет”

_”семнадцать”_

_“добрый”_

_”девять”_

_”возвращение домой”_

_”один”_

_”грузовой вагон”_

_Bucky can hear the words. He can feel Winter fighting to become known. No!! He wants this to stop he wants to be who he was. The Russian voice fills his head again, clouds his thoughts to the point where he can’t really do anything. Then Winter comes. Car crash. Screams. Yelling. Italian words. Fear. He can make sense of that but the rest it a blur. Next thing he knows is that he’s back. He’s been muted for so long that he can’t really grasp his old self yet. He’s lost to himself and he hates it. Constantly searching for James “Bucky” Barnes. He hears his name but can’t seem to find him. Steve is disappointed. Steve is different anyways so James doesn’t mind so much. There it is again, James. He prefers Yasha and misses his real friends. Anton and Natalia. He misses their sweet laughter, their jokes. They made everything better. So Yasha stops searching for James “Bucky” Barnes. He started lying to Steve but he doesn’t lie to Shuri. Shuri understands, Shuri is an ally. She calls him Yasha during late night conversations per his request, really anytime he asks. But for Steve he responds to Bucky or Buck, he lets out a Brooklyn accent, he uses old vocabulary and nicknames. All just for Steve, he wants to stop. He hates James “Bucky” Barnes. He wants to be Yasha, he wants to be free from Steve’s protective glares and stupid actions. He wants to be free from Brooklyn and the 40’s. Shuri updates him on the times. All the new movies, books, slang, and just about everything. He knows his friend had to do the same thing. Anton had to be... and Natalia had to be... huh he didn’t really remember. He hates that he can’t remember. He hates he can’t remember their faces or anything about them personally. он хочет домой._

ヽ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ﾉ

Tony’s dreaming again but this time he’s not Tony. He can’t really explain it be he knows he’s different. Anthony Edward Stark is the name Howard gave him. But his Mama had another opinion and only called him this when they were alone but he can barely grasp what it was. He just remembered the loving feeling he got when she called him this. This was his true name.

_” can you help me?” His Mama called. He didn’t know what she called him but he knew she meant him. Every time she said the name it sounded garbled and her face would blur. The one who seemed to have a permanent blur was the red headed girl who was as small as him. They were both frail, both red headed, and both with sun kissed skin. She appeared from time to time but just out of his reach. He longed for her, he knew they were meant to be together. He could feel it down to every cell, he could feel it in his soul. He tried to call for her but came to realize he didn’t know her name. Blurry Mama wasn’t much help. He tried to run after her but found he couldn’t move. The darkness began to creep up on him. It grabbed at his legs, gripping tight and never letting go. He screamed as it dragged him. Blurry Mama and blurry girl continued with what they were doing. He could swear they were smiling. Soon everything became dark. He could hear a sadistic voice, telling him about a weapon that paralyzed him. He could hear a man arguing with another man._

_”He’s my friend.”_

_”Yeah, well so was I.”_

_Those words stuck with him like glue. He’s heard those words before. But from who? He was so lost but most of all he felt a familiar feeling... betrayal._

_“This was always the plan.”_

_This time sadness overwhelmed him. Like he was experiencing a huge loss. But he didn’t know who, the only person he’d thought he’d miss was his Mama, the only person who had loved him unconditionally despite the fact he was a disgusting ungrateful monster._

_”I am Iron Man.”_

_This one had a different feeling. A feeling of pride, something he never felt so strongly before. Despite this he was scared. Scared to hell and he was ashamed of that fact. Stark men don’t give into fear. That saying seemed to slip from his mind. What the fuck was happening right now? мама, помоги мне._


	13. Happy Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yashas going out to kill some motherfuckers... idk he probably will at this point I’m just writing what comes in my head atm.

Yasha wakes up with a start. God his nights were so weird nowadays. He gets up with a grunt, a walk would be preferable. He doesn’t bother to get dressed. His current pants and a tank top was fine, he doubted anyone was awake at this time anyways. So he wanders the ground and to his most favorite place: the gardens. He remembers at how Anton used to tell him about his own garden. Anton used to say how beautiful it was: with all the roses, tulips, Lilly’s or whatever goddamn flower this world held. Anton loved roses, he never knew why but he remembered Anton used to receive them once in awhile. He would tease him then they would both panic because who the hell was sending roses to a highly trained spy/assassin. Then they would come to find out it was Natalia who would laugh at them. It’s was a much simpler and happy time. He softest sung the Russian lullaby Natalia would sing to lure them to sleep during a sleepless night or when they were all haunted by ghosts and nightmares. She had a lovely voice and was the kindest but scariest lady he had ever met. Anton was definitely the craziest guy he had ever met but Yasha has an inkling that it was because he was young. But then again he was pretty sure that was just Antons personality. He missed those days, sure he had missed Steve but this modern Steve wasn’t the kid he knew. This guy had lost his golden soul and only cared about his own agenda now but he guessed he couldn’t blame him. Time had changed all of them, that was just life and he had accepted that. He heard a person creep up on him. Swiftly and out of habit he turned around. There stood what he assumed was Tony. The boy looked older, sure he was still small but he looked less innocent. He hadn’t noticed the boy had reddish brown hair. Mostly red anyways. 

“S-sorry didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll go.” Tony was afraid and Yasha didn’t know why.

”No it’s fine.” Tony looked back at him hopefully.

”O-ok, I’m Tony Stark and you are?” Hadn’t he met him earlier? No, that was Bucky.

”Yasha.” They stand there for a good amount of time. Enjoying the breeze and beautiful landscape before them. It was nice, so neither person said something. Soon enough they sat down together. Standing had gotten tiring. Come to think of it why were they syncing so easily? Yasha wasn’t good with people and it seemed Tony wasn’t either, maybe that’s why they went together so well. Before he knew it the sunrise began to peak out.

”I... need to get back. I feel like if I don’t go back something bada gonna happen.” Strange statement but Yasha was sure he meant Natasha. They didn’t need a repeat.

”Ok, nice to meet you.” Tony stood and went off but before he left he said:

”спасибо, что провели время со мной.” Now that surprised him but before he could say anything Tony was gone. Damn, he was fast. Yasha figures it’s because he was so smart and knew a bunch of languages. Unknowingly a subconscious part of him knows why but it can’t be heard, it’s too buried under years of forgotten memories.

“пожалуйста.” He whispers. He continues to watch the sun fully rise then heads in for some breakfast. He wanted today to be a him day. Where he did what he want and he wanted to be who he was. He forgone the Brooklyn accent, the vocabulary, the nicknames, _Steve._ He had to stop living like this for Steve. So today he was finally and openly Yasha. He knew he had the look of a man on a mission as Shuri would say.   
He walked in to see Steve up as usual bright and early. Part of him stuttered and hesitated. He forces himself to move and walk proudly. Yasha doesn’t back down.

”Hey Buck-“

”Don’t call me that.” His voice was heavy with Russian. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to announce himself because Steve looked alarmed.

”Bucky?! What’s wrong? Or are you Winter Soldier.” Who the fuck says shit like that.

”No, I am Yasha. I’m tired of pretending to be James “Bucky” Barnes for you. I want to be who I am now.” Steve just tried to deny it. Sputtering like a stupid car engine. Maybe he was being rude. What he said had been pretty heart crushing but he had to tell him straight or he would never get it. Yasha decided he had said enough and promptly left for his room. Steve was too in shock and denial to stop him. He kinda felt bad but how good he felt overrode those bad feelings and stowed then away. He was so goddamn happy! A wonderful idea entered his mind that would make this day even better. He quickly made his way to his room and showered. Yasha picked out a black leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans from his closet. It was the only item that wasn’t really James “Bucky” Barnes. He made sure he looked good before leaving, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. With confidence, he made his way to Shuris lab. A bit faster than he’d like to admit but hell he was excited. Today she had her hair up in the same hairstyle but it always manages to look beautiful no matter how many times he sees it. She’s wearing a white crop top with black pants that he loves. She always looks so gorgeous. 

“Shuri!” She twirls around surprised.

”Yasha?” He replies with a Russian “Yes”

”I finally told him!” Because of his excitement his Russian accent grew thicker but she didn’t seem to mind.

”Really?? Ahhh I’m so proud of you Yasha!!” She hugged him which made this day even more wonderful.

”I have a wonderful idea.” His ‘w’s now sounding like ‘v’s but she didn’t seem to mind this either.

”What’s that?”

”Will you go with me to the shoppe you’ve told me about in your city. I do believe I need new clothes that is more me and a haircut.” She squealed at that and he took that as a yes. He was actually quite taken with Wakandian designs and clothing so this would be simple. Shuri took his hand which made him feel on top of the world. They made their way down to the shoppe. Only Shuri really knew where it was. Despite Yashas time here he never actually went on a tour through the city but that was then this is now. It actually didn’t take long to get there and soon he and Shuri were going through every shop. He found a lot of items he liked and even urged Shuri to get something for herself. She did, and the things she picked out was amazing. In all honesty, she looked amazing in everything. The haircut didn’t take long either. Now his hair was short (like in his tv show trailer) and he finally was himself. Shuri and him headed over the bridge. Like a gentleman he carried all the bags and she carried their ice cream occasionally letting him have a bite just so it wouldn’t melt. Today was a him day but he wanted to spend his days with her than by himself.

”Shuri...”

”да?” God she sounded so cute!!

”Um...” confidence come on!! “Will you go out with me?” He actually blurted it out. He cautiously met her eyes which was wide in surprise. He ruined it didn’t he...

”да!” Now that caught his attention. He asked out Shuri the Princess of Wakanda and she said yes!!! It was taking all his will power to not start cheering. He replied with a wide smile.

”How about dinner at your favorite restaurant tomorrow at 7:00, да?” She giggled at the use of the Russian word she had been teasing him with per usual.

”да.” Everything was right in the world. So he held out his arm, she took it, and he escorted her back home. It was dark now so he bid her goodnight just like his Mama taught him.

”доброй ночи.” She smiles wide as he also put down her bags, what a gentleman he was. His Mama would be proud. And with that he went off to bed with the widest smile of his face.

Yasha was having another dream. It was a lot different this time.

_Steve never knew this since they didn’t meet till they were seven but Yasha wasn’t from Brooklyn. Yasha was from somewhere further away. He used to live in a mansion with his absent Father who always seemed busy with work and his kind Mama. She taught him many things. She taught him about language and culture (Russian and Italian). She taught him about the way the world worked and many other things. He also remembered his Mama was pregnant. He remembered seeing her in the garden much like the gardens Anton would describe but his love for gardens was there before he met Anton. Sadly, his Father sent him off when he was five before he met the baby and he never saw his Mama again. Until-_

Yasha woke up with a start. Why had he remembered something like that? Maybe it was because he shoved away James “Bucky” Barnes a name that his Father forced upon him. Yasha was from his Mama, he was Yasha Ivanov not James Barnes. That’s who he started as and that’s who he’ll stay.

໒( ́ ́ )७─∈

Tony and Tasha sat uncomfortably in the couch in the kitchen where the tall, blonde man was sulking. Tasha kept glancing back at the man with a thin layer of concern.

”Steve, what’s wrong?” He kept staring at empty space. Tony guessed he had been standing there since this morning.

”It’s Bucky! I think he’s gone insane! It must’ve been Tony’s stupid technology BARF or whatever. If this is his way of getting back at me I swear to-!” He always did something wrong didn’t he? Always a disappointment.

”Steve! What’s exactly wrong with Bucky?” The man she called Steve had a worried and sad look on his face.

”He-he thinks he’s someone called Yasha.” Tasha flinched at the name. Tony had met the man this morning but it sounded oddly familiar to him. It had been bothering him all morning. It must’ve been nothing because he remembered Tashas name without remembering her. He also didn’t have to hide how much of a freak he was because oddly enough Tasha was the same kind of freak. She looked like him too scarily enough. Was she his... mother? Honestly he preferred his Mama. Tony soon tuned out of the conversation. He just wanted to go find his Mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо, что провели время со мной: thank you for spending time with me  
> пожалуйста: you’re welcome  
> да: yes  
> доброй ночи: goodnight


	14. Another One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha reflects... I guess?? I’m just writing randomly at this point

_Yasha_

The name became fresh on her mind. A name she hadn’t heard in so long. When she was in the Red Room she had heard that name, and that name only brought death. She immediately ignored Steve’s frantic ranting. 

_Yasha_

The name echoed in her mind. She _knew_ Yasha. Or did she? The last memory wipe left her trying to recover things. She had gotten most of it thanks to Tony’s tech but there was still details she couldn’t remember. It was getting there, maybe it was the trauma that was blocking certain things... she was unsure. Something tugged on her sleeve. She looked to see Tony.

”Miss Tasha, when can I see my Mama?” _Miss Tasha,_ Tony never used honorifics. Well her Tony never did but this Tony did. What should she say?

”I’m sorry Tones, your Father asked for you to stay here.” He tried to hide it but she could see the sorrow in his eyes as plain as day. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He said in a comical teenage way. It took all of Natashas willpower to not laugh, after all, she knew he wouldn’t appreciate that. God, she needed to sort her head out.

/( .□.) ︵╰(゜益゜)╯︵ /(.□. /)

Of course he couldn’t see her. He was probably being disciplined for not finishing school fast enough. His Father must be furious. The yearning to see his Mama grew in size. He truly missed her. Either this was a kidnapping or it was discipline. Hey, maybe both but he wasn’t sure. Tony was counting on both because he didn’t remember how he got here or his Father recently disciplining him. His mind was in chaos, he needed to work on something. He wasn’t being useful, sitting on a couch didn’t warrant success. He soon started to fidget, annoyingly, he might add.

”I think I’ll retire for the night. Goodnight Miss Tasha.” She responds with ‘Goodnight’ like any other person would while the man she called Steve lost his head. Strange, he looked a lot like Captain America but it couldn’t be. If Captain America were here he’d be dead and his Father would rejoice in the return of his precious soldier. The thought made him shiver, but he brushed it off.   
The hallways were vast and confusing. As much as he hated to admit it he was sure he was lost. It had been a full hour as far as he knew and he hadn’t gotten closer to his room. Well maybe he did but he was sure he didn’t recognize any of the doors. Tiredly, he slumped against a wall. His head heavy and fill with wishes of sleep. Soon that wish came true.

_The sounds of fighting were distant. If he could guess, it was probably in a alleyway. He felt exhilarated and free. From what he he didn’t know but he knew how he felt. There were two people with him; laughing and drinking. They had escaped, but who were they? Everything was fuzzy. He couldn’t focus, who was he? He couldn’t remember. Then, the laughing stopped and then came a new laugh but one less pleasant. He knew he had to run but he didn’t know why. They weren’t free, the were just birds in a cage. Help please someone help, I don’t want to do this anymore.  
_

_“я хочу пойти домой”_

_  
_ Tony woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes glowed bright and his wings tense from fear. _They were coming, he could feel them. He could practically smell their filthy bodies, it was like poison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short


	15. Let’s Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony smells the stench of death

Underneath his hand, Tony could feel the vibrations. He sat up uncomfortably and in a cold sweat. The smell was the worst of all, the smell of death. Someone dangerous was coming and Tony knew it. Of course no one else did because they weren’t like him. The curious part of him spoke and he struggled to ignore it. Tony got up, eyes alert, he looked around. It was amazing that not a single person had passed him in this empty hallway. He flexed his wings, they were a bit strained from his weird sleeping position. He sighed, curiosity always killed him. He took to the nearest window and flew off into the unknown sky. Everything would be okay... right?   
  


╰[ ⁰﹏⁰ ]╯

  
Only a couple hours had passed before Tony arrived. It was just empty plains, he had never been to this place before nor from where he came. Softly, he touched down. It was a chilly night and Tony began to wonder if he should turn back. But his curiosity peaked when he spied a couple dozen trucks and a camp not to far from him. Maybe they had a phone so he could call his Mama!! He hurried over, quickly, hiding his form. He became human Tony, Tony with the deep chocolate brown eyes. A smile slipped onto his lips as he got closer. The men were wearing black uniforms. Weapons clasped at their hips, Tony frowned uneasily, he never quite liked weapons. This didn’t stop him. They spotted him.

”H-hello Sir, uhm I was wondering if you had a phone?” A much bigger and scarier man approached Tony. The man looked down on him.

”And who might you be?” A thick Russian accent. Perfect.

”Tony Stark.” Tony gave his name and yet it didn’t sound quite right on his tongue. The mans grin made him uneasy.

”Perfect.” The men began to surround him. Tony was feeling more uneasy every second. A flight or fight response triggered and in his case he tried to fly away. Someone gripped hard on his ankle and slammed him down. He choked out a hard breath. The world fell to black. His Father was right, he was so fucking stupid. The image of his Mama appeared in his head. Her beautiful red hair, he used to ask how it got so red and now he may never know.   
  
  


_“Anthony! You stupid child!” His father yelled at him. He hadn’t graduated fast enough. Despite being eight and in high school his Father found it not good enough.  
“If you weren’t so goddamn lazy you could of finished by now!!” Another hit landed, and then another, and another. Tony swore he lost all feeling. He heard yelling. A Russian voice. His vision was blurry. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he heard his Fathers panicked screams. Then someone warm and loving picked him up and wrapped him underneath their arms. He snuggled closer, feeling totally at peace. A soft Russian lullaby rang out and then Tony faded away._

_”Не беспокойся мой дорогой Антон.”_

/( .□.) ︵╰(゜益゜)╯︵ /(.□. /)

Natasha eyes snapped open from fitful sleep. 

_”Anton”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не беспокойся мой дорогой Антон: Don’t worry my dear Anton  
> SORRY!! THIS CHAPTERS SHORT TOO


	16. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha doesn’t take this well

Steve awoke to the smell of smoke and feel of heat. Groggily he lifted his head from the counter and came to witness Natasha standing near the now burning couch and her, herself was on fire. 

“N-Nat?” She was startling to the human eye. Scary. Terrifying.

 _ **”They took him and I can’t feel him!!!”**_ Her outburst caused the walls to crack and glass to shatter. Steve clutched his ears tightly, he could feel the blood trickle down his face. All he could hear was ringing in his ears. He could see the others rush through the door, they were sweaty, he was sweaty.

”Miss Romanov calm down please!!” T’Challa tried but she spread her wings; ready to take flight.

”Natasha wait!!” Steve called and stupidly enough he grabbed her arm which felt like hellfire but he held on. She turned slightly to look at him. Steve almost let go at her frighting display. Her eyes resembled a void. Empty and all devouring. 

_**“Let go. You humans are so foolish.”** human. _That was the first time she referred to him as a human but then again she wasn’t wrong.

”Nat let us help!” Scott cried but she did not listen.

 _ **”I didn’t want to risk my exposer as a mutant to HYDRA but it seems I should of killed them all after all.”**_ She turned back to facing the window. Steve couldn’t take it any longer. His hand felt... well he didn’t really feel it anymore so it was okay to hang on.

”Nat listen to me! We’ll do this together-“

she gave a shrill laugh. She turned back to face him. There was a manic look on her face. Smile wide, eyes wide, psychotic is what it was.

 _ **”Together? Isn’t that what you said last time? ‘We’ll lose together’ right? And yet you were never there. Tones could of killed you and yet he let you kill him.”**_ Steve only stood in shock. She was right. She was always right. Just like Tony. He let go and slumped down to the ground. The others didn’t say anything and Natasha all but scoffed.

”I don’t seem to really know you do I?”   
  
**No answer**

”Is Natasha even your real name?”

_**”It’s not, it never was.”** _

”Then who are you?”

**No answer**

”TELL ME!!!”

 _ **”I am Natalia Ivanov, Daughter of Mariya Ivanov.”**_ A russian accented her voice heavily. Then without another word she flew away.

The group stood there in shock not exactly knowing what to say or do.

”So you’re telling me we were surrounded by Russians this whole time!!??” Clint yelled and everyone gave him a stare of disappointment. Bucky or Yasha just stood there.

”Bu- Yasha?”

”My god its Natalia...”

”Do you know her?” Clint asked

”Stupid question but... yes.” Steve slowly got up. His hand twitched, he was surprised he could move it. The flesh smelled awful and he could almost see bone just peaking out.

”How?” His voice sounded strong but he didn’t feel that way.

”I worked with her in the red room with Anton and... she’s my baby sister.” The room became shocked in silence once again.

”Wait WHAT??”

”Clint you’re cute but shut up.”

”T’Challa?”

”... shit.”

⋋_⋌

Tony awoke to the sounds of voices. He felt a little out of it, his mind was foggy and he couldn’t think clearly at all. He tried to move but he was tied down onto a metal table it was like an alien movie.

”Wha-?” His Russian accent was now more pronounced.   
  
“Well, well, well. It looks like our little bird is awake!” He struggled but the scary man with a gaunt face only shushed him. 

”Well let’s get started.” The man held up surgical tools. His breathing sped up but the man didn’t stop. That’s when he started to scream.

**_”помоги мне мама, прежде чем я убью этих людей.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> помоги мне мама: help me Mama  
> прежде чем я убью этих людей: before I kill these men


	17. Lonely Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natashas flying towards tony but let’s just say Tony isn’t having a great time.

_Memories swarmed him. Or... at least he thought they were memories. He grimaced at his older selfs face. So pale, so much like his father. There was no golden glow, no life in his eyes. But considering he was Tony Stark he was going to guess he didn’t have the best life. If only he had left sooner. He sees Captain America’s face or what he calls him:Rogers. Perfect, it’s not a friendly tone. That means he didn’t get close at least that’s what he thought. A kiss was shared and a certain romantic euphoria but it didn’t last long. Figures. He just wanted to sleep but the monster crept in from the dark. Tony looked up at the boy who was most likely older than him. He wasn’t very tall but he had reddish brown hair like his own. Piercing brown eyes and a black mask over his face. He felt familiar. Burning pain stabbed into him and then he woke up._

He was screaming, at least he thought it was himself. He struggled under the think metal binds. His eyes were blurred with tears.   
  


“Ah, it seems our little patient is awake. Sorry for taking so long I was having a bit of fun but then you passed out.” The man spoke but all Tony could do was breath heavily in response. The man held up new sharp and deadly tools.

”Ya know it’s really fascinating at how you can heal yourself.” Tony figured this man had been cutting him open and watching him heal for hours now because when Tony looked down he saw no cuts but only fresh blood coating his skin. The man giggled in delight.

”I just love you mutants, you all are just so impeccable.” Tony grit his teeth. He was in too much pain to respond with an answer or a snarky comment he was so well known for.   
  


“No conversation huh? Well let’s go back to work.” The man looked full of glee and excitement. Blood trickled down from his mouth. He felt light headed which was probably from the lost of blood. Then he fell back into blissful sleep.

_The boy with a the mask was here again. This time he wasn’t standing but sitting in front of Tony. He didn’t say much but Tony also noted at how he was covered in black clothing like some sort of spy._

_”Who are you?” His voice seemed to echo. Suddenly, the boy came closer and Tony didn’t even realized he moved in the first place. It was like he had teleported an inch away from his face._

_“You wouldn’t want to know.” The boys voice was heavy in Russian. An accent Tony fought to rid himself of. His father only liked American.  
_

_”I’m curious, please won’t you tell?” Tony questioned but the boy only tilted his head. Tony’s hands slowly crept up towards boy’s mask. His fingers lightly touched the mask but then The boy grabbed his wrists._

_”Are you sure you want to do that?”_

_”What will happen once I do it?”_

_”You’ll remember and I’m not sure you want to remember.” The boys eyes glowed gold. A very familiar type of glow. Tony felt like he knew that glow._

_”I don’t really like forgetting things so yeah.” The boy slowly let go of his wrists. Tony noticed his wrists weren’t red, The boy didn’t grip him hard like his Father would. Then he slowly dragged the mask of his face. His mind felt a jolt of electricity as he looked at The boys face. Then the boy grabbed his face and took control. He could feel him sinking into Tony’s bones. Merging himself with him. Memories flooded in, so many memories.  
  
_

**_His golden eyes snapped open and a sadistic smile played on his lips._ **

_”Почему привет, я Антон, Антон Иванов.” He said in a sing song voice. It felt like fever dream, Tony could hear yelling but all he could do was watch. He didn’t really mind. He let Anton do all the work and he quite enjoyed watching. He knew this was only a dream... probably. He could feel the heat licking his skin. How delicate and warm it felt. He could feel the metal that was once solid roll of his arms like water. He felt powerful, he felt safe. Tony- or was he Anton? Gave a cruel laugh for this cruel world. He wanted to stop hurting. He wanted to stop being alone. **He wanted to stop feeling so terrible.** Anton felt like fire was exploding off of him. He didn’t want to hide it anymore. He wanted to be free just like his mother wanted him to be. He wanted to destroy those who hurt him.   
  
_

Anton stood over the Doctor and the now heated and melted laboratory. He had grown, but not that he noticed. He was now 16 and full of bloodlust. His large fiery winds spread wide and he himself glowed bright. He felt good, but you know what would make him feel better? Anton raised his golden hand at the doctors terrified face. A grin slipped on his lips and he slowly lowered the hand nearing the doctors face like the dramatic bitch he was. Then a voice rang out.

”You don’t want to do that kid, trust me.” He looked behind him to see a man who was only a little taller than him. He looked tired and worn. Soft brown hair with a couple of greys and kind brown eyes. He wore a gold and red mechanical suit that had a large crevice across the chest. He could the blood leaking out.

”What do you mean?” Russian was thick on his voice. He decided to humor the man.

”I mean usually I’d say blast the guy but then again vengeance weighs on your soul.” Anton gave him a stupid look which made the man laugh. 

”Who are you?”

”Well, Uh, that’s where it gets complicated but uhh I’m you.” Anton just stared.

”You’re me?”

”Yeah... I know it sounds crazy.” Anton didn’t know what to do. He must be high.   
  


“Look, you’re probably confused but you have to let me in.”

”Why...?”   
  


“Because we both need to accept things and let the bad things go. Nobody’s going to hurt us again, you know why? Because we’ve got family and they’re not going to let that happen, ok?” Anton tried to consider this but it was hard to wrap his head around it. But the more he stared at the mark across the mans chest the more he could hear a voice. Voices of two men fighting, he could see red and gold with red, white, and blue. He could see a star which actually made his head hurt and he could feel sorrow and anger.   
  


“What happens if I let you in?” He asked as the pounding in his head grew. The man gave a cocky yet familiar smile.

”We both get to go home.” Home. That sounded nice. Anton couldn’t remember the last time he had been home with mama and Natalia and Yasha.

”Home.” He repeated.

”Yeah kid, home.” Anton walked towards him, he hadn’t notice how their bodies started to glow or how he had a smile on his lips. 

“дома.” He smiled as he hugged the man. The man hugged back and Anton could feel himself starting to come together. He felt complete. His vision erupted into a gold glow, his favorite color.   
  


(・Θ・)

Natalia finally touched down at was was assumed to be the HYDRA base but there was only melted metal and melted people. It was kinda disgusting but she kept walking. Her nose was practically numb from the smell but that didn’t seem to matter.   
  
“Anton...?” She said a little more helplessly than she liked.   
  


“Hiya Nat.” Anton said as he floated above her and what she saw made her cry. Her twin brother was whole again. He looked like he was in his 20’s but then again that was a effect from their mutant powers. His head fully red just like hers with bright golden eyes and big golden wings. He tackled her and they hugged each other for what felt like an eternity but Natalia was alright with that. Tear streaming and sizzling off both of their faces. Soon the others caught up and that equaled obviously explaining but Yasha just ran up and hugged them.

”Wait Bu- Yasha! You’re going to get burned!!” But he didn’t. Steve only stood in shock.

”Ah yeah sorry but I’m a mutant too...” Yasha said sheepishly. Shuri only looked excited.

”What can you do?” She always reminded them of a child.

”I can heat things up and take high temperatures.” He explained and Shuri started to mumble all sorts of ideas. Steve and Anton only stared at each other. The silence only spread to the others and everyone noticed the awkwardness.

”Tony-“

”Anton.”

”... Anton, I just wanted to say... I’m sorry. I realize that I was wrong you were totally justified to be angry about your parents and it was wrong of me to... k-kill you.” At the end Steve was choking up. He was trying not to cry but a few stubborn tears slipped out. He looked down in shame. Anton contemplated this for a couple moments.

”I forgave you awhile ago ya know that Cap?” Steve’s head snapped up.

”But why? After what I did-“

” Damn it Cap just take the ‘I accept your apology’.” Steve smiles widely and Anton smiled back.

”Ok enough with the wishy washy shit!” Clint cried

”Yeah! Nat are you finally going to tell us!?” Scott groaned exasperatedly. T’Challa only rolled his eyes.

”Both of you.” They looked ashamed at his tone “Will you go out with me?” Everyone just stared and Clint and Scott had their mouths open in shock. He looked so embarrassed and looked like he didn’t mean to say that but calmed down when agreed with the grace of a tater tot. The three were all stuttering and stumbling over their words. Shuri only laughed at his stupidity and soon everyone was dying laughing.

”Yeah ok ok but I’m curious too.” Steve choked out after a couple of minutes of laughing. Natalia looked for an ok from Anton and he nodded.

”We’re Twins.”   
  


“Hold up, what?!” Wanda screeched (adding her in now because I actually forgot she was in this story)

”Surprised to find we have a lot more common ground with you than you thought.” Anton laughed lightheartedly.

”Yeah and Yasha is our big brother.”

”Yeah I am and if any of you give them any shit I’ll kill you.” He laughed but everyone else just stared at him “ok... shutting up now.”

”I can’t believe we had three Russian mutants right under our noses... what kind of spy am I???” Clint said mournfully. Nat only patted his head. The group started to head back.

”Um where’s brucie by the way?” Anton asked but he was looking real nervous.

”Um he’s actually coming back soon why, are you ok?” Scott asked while motioning to his head being on fire.

”Yeah!! Yeah I’m fine...” Shuri started to giggle

”Oh I _see,_ you wanna get hulk smashed~”

”NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Yasha screeched “HE IS MY BABY BROTHER I DONT NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!!” Shuri only laughed maniacally. Anton only burst into flames even more so. The group laughed at his embarrassment. Steve maneuvered to the side of him. Anton noticed and looked at him as if to say ‘yes?’.

”I missed you Anton...” Anton all but smiled.

”I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so that was the end!!! I hope it was good and not too fast considering it was my first fic so lay off! I hope to make more in the future and I’m not good with romance so don’t hate me for the random pairing at the end!! Thanks for sticking with me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck my life


End file.
